koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jagi
Jagi (ジャギ) is one of the candidates for the successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. He is the third eldest brother of the four Hokuto candidates. Once raised to be Ryuken's son, Jagi eagerly participated in the training for successor. As a non believer of the teaching's core principles, he was mainly interested in gaining the style's techniques for power and glory. During their training, Jagi thought himself to be superior to his younger brother in every aspect, but he actually suffered from an inferiority complex due to Kenshiro's praised talents. He was therefore outraged when he learned Kenshiro was chosen as successor and challenged his younger brother to a match. While Jagi used any tricks to assist him in the fight, Kenshiro prevailed as the fair victor. Disgruntled by his older brother's jealously, Kenshiro ended their bout by horribly disfiguring Jagi's face. Reviled by his loss and his pride wounded, Jagi eventually started a gang to defame Kenshiro. He committed several crimes to bring ruin to his younger brother, such as convincing Shin to kidnap Yuria and attempting to frame him for stealing Airi. He even gave himself a seven-star scar on his chest to further convict Kenshiro. He believes that his ruthless lifestyle is the only true way to survive in their new world. Kenshiro later hears of his brother's atrocities and confronts him once more. Trading blows, the older of the two resorts to trying to burn Kenshiro alive atop of his skyscraper. Pretending to beg for mercy when this ploy fails, Kenshiro loses patience and ends Jagi's life to avenge the lives lost by his brother's cruelty. Dream Mode Jagi's Dream Mode storyline diverges from the "canon" path when he decides to flee his lair before his final battle with Kenshiro. Doing so allows him to meet Amiba, who has a grudge against Toki rivalling Jagi's own hatred of Kenshiro. Seeing their similar interests, the villains team up to ruin the names of those who they think have wronged them. Their first target is a village governed by Babaa, which is under attack by the Zeed gang and the Fang Clan. Seeing the thugs as competition, Jagi and Amiba drive them off, inadvertently gaining the respect of the villagers and the admiration of Babaa. Unamused by this turn of events, Jagi and Amiba pursue the fleeing outlaws, only to run into Juda's portion of the Nanto Army. Although Amiba advises retreat - having heard of the fearsome reputation of the Nanto Emperor - Juda's taunts drive Jagi into a fury that leads to him slaughtering the Nanto forces and driving the Star of Betrayal into retreat. Realizing that he has made an enemy of Thouzer, Jagi leads Amiba to the army of his oldest brother, Raoh. His pleas for sanctuary barely moved the would-be conqueror of the land, but Raoh agreed to let them serve him as long as they did not fail his will. With this in mind, Jagi and Amiba joined Raoh's lieutenant, Uighur, in an attack on Nanto forces led by Rei. Unfortunately, this proved to be a diversion for a larger force led by Juda to gain key territories in the name of Thouzer. After being berated for their mistake by Ryuga, Jagi and Amiba were sent to try and recruit Kenshiro, Toki, and Shew against the Nanto forces, successfully gaining the allegiance of the former two. Jagi understandably chafed at having to work alongside his hated younger brother, but Amiba managed to keep his temper chained with the threat of Raoh's displeasure and the upcoming clash against Thouzer's army. In the climactic battle between Hokuto and Nanto, Jagi resolved to stay as far away from Thouzer as possible, only for his wrath to overcome reason when Thouzer mocked him. To everyone's surprise, Jagi singlehandedly slew Thouzer in combat, prompting Toki and Kenshiro to admit that he still had potential to become a true Hokuto Shinken master. With Raoh's grip on the world secure, Jagi and Amiba's thoughts turned back to avenging themselves on Kenshiro and Toki. Gaining their leader's permission and revealing their true identities to their followers, they moved to attack a village that appeared to harbor their hated rivals. After fighting through waves of thugs, Jagi and his ally struck down their respective enemies at last - unaware, however, that their latest victims were actually another pair of Hokuto imposters. Satisfied that their vengeance had been achieved, Jagi and Amiba had their minions build a pair of great statues in their honor before setting off across the wasteland. In the "present", Jagi's Dream Mode is shown to be an alternate future being shown to him by the Mysterious Woman. Although he finds the end of his story to be somewhat off-putting, Jagi decides to take a chance and try to make the vision come to pass. Unfortunately, he has just finished packing his things when one of his minions bursts in to report that Kenshiro has entered the building, leaving a horrified Jagi to face his canonical fate. Quotes See also: Jagi/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : :Aims his shotgun and fires a shot. : , : Grabs an enemy, kicks him/her in the face a few times, does a slam, then shoots the downed opponent with the shotgun. : , , : Jagi shoots his two double barrel shotguns rapidly. : , , , : Jagi shoots his bazooka rapidly. : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Tetsu no Boufuu'' (Iron Extreme Wind) - a game original technique. Jagi loads up his bazooka, swinging it in front of him to knock his enemies into the air. Supporting the weapon on his right shoulder, Jagi proceeds to fire four blasts at his airborne targets. Cannot be blocked. *''Hokuto Senjyu Satsu'' (North Star/Hokuto Thousand Hand Kill) - Jagi strikes a Karate Kid crane pose before bashing his fists into his opponent. The speed of his attacks blur so quickly that it looks as though several fists are attacking at once, but Jagi executes it sloppy, lacking the grace and refinement seen through other users of Hokuto Shinken. He ends with a final palm thrust. *''Nanto Jarougeki'' (South Dipper/Nanto Evil Wolf Blow) - Jagi lifts his foe off their feet with one fist. He comically spins his other fist before punching with all of his might into his victim's lifted torso. First named in the Hokuto no Ken arcade game. *''Scar Face'' - a game original technique, Jagi lifts up his mask and reveals his disfigured face, sending those who have viewed it into abject horror and pain. Enemies who glance at his unmasked face enter an abnormal state and are dizzied, causing instant death for weaker opponents. While he does not have this as an attack in series, seeing Jagi's face is another way of earning his fatally twisted ire, as he reveals it to Kenshiro before his attempts to kill him with a tank of gasoline. *''Ore no Na wo Ittemiro!'' (Say My Name!) - Jagi's trademark line in the series and a game original technique. After daring his enemies to name him, a miniature whirlwind erupts on the ground before him. Moments later, a golden statue of his own bust comes crashing down on foes. The statue then acts as a destructible prop; it can be smashed to knock foes around with the debris, or picked up and thrown at a target. *''Hikko Shin Wanko'' (Secret Opening Penetrating Arm Opening) - a game original technique, although it could be inspired by how Jagi removes the effects of one of Kenshiro's attacks from his arm during their final battle in the anime. Jagi uses two fingers to puncture a pressure point in his right arm, temporarily boosting his attack power. He is covered with a red, sparkling aura during the move's duration. *''Hokuto Rakangeki'' (North Star/Hokuto Arhat Blow) - Jagi waves his arms in an exaggerated motion before from his mouth, several needles are spat out. In the distraction made, Jagi follows with five other quick stabs from his hands to specific vital points on the body. Opponents that have been hit by this attack will explode after three seconds. In the series, Jagi used this attack in his fight with Kenshiro, but the latter ultimately figured out his dirty tricks and countered this attack before it could even land. *''Yuujo Satsu'' (Shadow Sun Murder) - Jagi places his hands on the sides of his opponent's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break their neck, turning their visage 180 degrees behind them. In series, it is not named, but Jagi is seen doing a double variation of it on two witnesses that attempt to tell of his crimes done. *''Hokuto Jatensha'' (North Star Evil Dividing Hand) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techniques. Jagi performs a hopping knee attack to stun the foe in front of him. He punctures his thumbs into their temples and jumps back to see them explode. *''Ryougen no Hi'' (Blaze of the Burning Field) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techniques. Jagi throws a large bomb into the air and shoots it down with his bazooka. The blast rains numerous fireballs over a wide area, damaging everyone in range. *''Kaku no Honou'' (Nuclear Fire) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techniques. Jagi finds a warhead missile launcher laying on the ground and fires a single shot straight ahead. After flying a ways, the projectile explodes violently, devastating a wide area and even knocking Jagi himself to the ground. Jagi rolls onto his stomach and pounds his fist on the ground, laughing hysterically as waves of dust fly over him. Fighting Style Jagi relies more on weapons than his canon counterpart. The producer thought to make him entirely like a pro-wrestler, but the notion was rejected by Tetsuo Hara. Even so, motifs of this original idea can be seen in a few of his normal attacks. Players will have to judge distances while using him; he is sturdier than Mamiya in close range encounters but slower to react to them. Gallery Jagi_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork File:Jagi-comic.jpg|Comic faithful costume available as downloadable content External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters